


Frightening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Frightening

Title: Frightening  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #217: It’s Stuck  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings except for maybe silliness. And I hope this makes sense. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Frightening

~

“Look,” Remus said.

Severus scowled. “Must I? We just ate.”

Remus chuckled. “You may protest, Severus, but secretly, you like Harry.”

“Indeed. So secretly that even I’m unaware of it,” Severus deadpanned.

“Seriously, look.” Remus leaned close. “They said _our_ vows wouldn’t stick; we’ve been bonded ten years. Hopefully, they’ll be the same.”

Severus watched Harry and Draco, eyes locked, glide around the ballroom in their first dance as newly bonded husbands. Then, he spotted Lucius gloating. “They’re stuck,” he agreed. “Frighteningly so.”

“I’ll show you frightening,” Remus growled, dragging him into a snog.

Severus smirked. Remus was so predictable.

~


End file.
